The present invention relates to computer systems including servers, switches, and storages, and management technologies. More particularly, the present invention relates to monitoring technologies used in an environment where virtual objects and non-virtual (physical) objects are mixed.
In the operation of a cloud system, it is indispensable to provide appropriate monitoring information for an infrastructure manager and users of a cloud infrastructure system. In the case of IaaS (Infrastructure as a Service) where infrastructures are provided via a network, resources are classified into resources that belong to Resource Pool that is provided for infrastructure managers and resources that belong to Service Resource that is provided for IaaS users (user managers). Conventionally, because virtual computers are usually provided for end-users, it is typical that virtual environments are provided for Service Resource.
As a monitoring technology used in such an environment, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-018198 discloses a technology in which an optimal resource is assigned from Resource Pool through monitoring load status including a CPU usage rate and the like.